Peach, Rabbit, or Strawberry?
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Battle! Hinamori VS Rukia! Memperebutkan taichou imut, Hitsugaya Toushirou! Tapi, tanpa mereka ketahui, Hitsu udah punya pilihannya sendiri, yaitu..Review?


Peach, Rabbit, or Strawberry?

By RodeoHyorinmaru

Ro : Yo! Ro-chan is here! Ro mau ngucapin Happy birthday buat Anezaki-Ai10!!

Rin: Yuph, karena itu kita bikin fic special buat dia~

Ro : Okay, next, kita mohon dikoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan dan lain-lain..

Rin: But now, enjoy this fic!!

.

.

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Soul Society. Seperti biasa, para shinigami akan pergi bekerja. Bagitu pula dengan taichou imut tapi nyeremin kalo marah, Hitsugaya Toushirou. Taichou satu ini nggak nyadar kalo dia itu banyak fansnya, contohnya, gadis mungil, Hinamori Momo yang selalu caper aka cari perhatian pada Hitsugaya, seperti pagi ini..

"Pagi, Hitsugaya-kun!" sapa Hinamori.

"Ah. Ya, pagi." jawab Hitsugaya datar.

"Hitsugaya-kun, hari ini sibuk nggak?" tanya Hinamori basa-basi.

"Sepertinya aku akan sibuk sekali, jadi jangan ganggu aku." jawab Hitsugaya seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinamori.

Hinamori hanya bisa menghela nafas tanda kecewa. _"Sabar Hinamori! Kalau kau menyerah sekarang berarti kau KALAH!! Cinta emang butuh pengorbanan!" _batin Hinamori pasrah.

.

.

Sedang Hitsugaya ternyata tidak ke ruangannya, melainkan ke ruangan taichou divisi lima yaitu Kurosaki Ichigo (A/N Aku bikin taichou divisi 5 itu Ichi, Aizen udah mati XD) Hitsugaya pun menyapa Ichigo seperti biasa.

"Pagi, Kurosaki!" sapa Hitsugaya dengan senyum charmingnya.

"Ah, Toushirou! Kupikir kau tidak dating hari ini!" sahut Ichigo dengan senyum.

"Ehm, Kurosaki, sudah kubilang panggil aku Hitsugaya-taichou.." kata Hitsugaya manja pada Ichigo.

"Haha, iya iya!" jawab Ichigo seraya mencubit pelan pipi Hitsugaya.

.

.

Rukia tengah bersantai di ruang tengah divisi 13. Ia termenung sambil memandangi langit. _"Hitsugaya-taichou, kau sedang apa?" _lamun Rukia. Sudah lama ia menyukai Hitsugaya. Ia juga sering bertengkar dengan Hinamori gara-gara hal itu.

Panjang umur, Hinamori datang menghampiri Rukia. _"Cih, ngapain cewek ganjen ini ke sini?" _batin Rukia. Hinamori duduk disebelah Rukia, lalu menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Rukia, aku ingin kita bikin deal!" kata Hinamori.

"Deal? Deal apaan?" tanya Rukia masih bingung.

"Soal Hitsugaya." Jawab Hinamori. Rukia langsung jadi serius juga.

"JAdi, aku pingin kita tanding secara sportif! Siapa yang bisa dapetin Hitsugaya tanpa jelek-jelekin yang lain, dia yang menang! Setuju?" tawar Hinamori.

"Oke!" jawab Rukia mantap.

Pertandingan di antara mereka pun dimulai. Tapi mereka nggak tau kalo si doi udah punya "seseorng"…

.

.

Beberapa hari mereka, Rukia dan Hinamori, berusaha untuk ngedapetin Hitusgaya, tapi doi malah cuek dan nggak peduli. Akhirnya Rukia dan hinamori sepakat untuk menyergap Hitsugaya dan memberi mereka kepastian.

.

.

Soul Society, 12.00 pm

"Hoahm, ngantuk! Tidur ah!" kata Hitsugaya. Saat ia akan tidur, ia merasa ada orang menyelinap ke rumahnya.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya. Tapi dia udah keburu disergap ama dua cewek gaje yang sangat menyukainya.

.

.

"Hoi! Apa-apaan nih!" protes Hitsugaya. Sekarang ia terduduk di ruang remang-remang dengan dua cewek yang sangat ia kenal, Rukia dan Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Sekarang kami minta kepastian!"

"Kepastian apaan?" tanya Hitsugaya emosi.

"Kamu pilih aku atau Hinamori??" tanya Rukia ikutan emosi.

"Oh, i..itu.."Hitsugaya tergagap. Sedang Rukia dan Hinamori sudah nggak sabar.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo datang..

"Woi, Toushirou sayang, kamu dimana? Jadi nggak jalan-jalannya?" tanya Ichigo santai, meski ia menyadari bahwa Rukia dan hinamori ada disana.

"Nah, ladies, udah tau jawabanku kan? Sekarang aku pergi dulu." kata Hitsugaya, kemudian pergi bareng Ichigo dengan bergandengan mesra.

Rukia dan Hinamori Cuma bisa bengong ngeliat kemesraan pasangan gak normal itu.

"Hi..Hitsugaya-kun..Dia lebih milih..COWOK???" Hinamori mulai emosi.

"Padahal kupikir, kalo aku ga bisa sama Hitsugaya-taichou, aku pingin sama Ichigo.." kata Rukia pasrah.

-END-

Ro : Kayaknya aku emang ga bakat bikin yaoi fic deh~

Rin: This is our yaoi fic..WHY???

Ro : Yang ultah yang rikues. Aku ngerasa selera humorku SANGAT menurun dengan ga smart..

Rin: Yah, med ultah ajah.

Ro n Rin : Review???


End file.
